


Baby Boy

by Taesthxtic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Cum Eating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, Established Relationship, M/M, Nipple Torture, Orgasm Control, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Submission, i think, lil bit of fluff, safe words, slut kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taesthxtic/pseuds/Taesthxtic
Summary: Liev's favorite thing to do was see how far he could push Val. Val's favorite thing to do was come apart by Liev's hands.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 44





	Baby Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is just some straight up smut I wrote for a story that will never get published. I figured it would be a waste to let it rot, and decided to post here. Please tell me what you think. It's unbetated so please forgive any mistakes and point them out if you'd like so that I can fix them. Otherwise, enjoy!

Before he knew it, the kisses that Liev and Val shared became passionate, consisting of gnashing teeth and shaking breaths. Val’s knees became unsteady, and the next thing he knew, his back was being pressed sharply against the wall. Quickly after, one of Liev’s thighs made itself a home between his legs, and Val shivered as it grazed over his groin. As their lips parted, Liev’s held a cocky, shit eating grin, and if Val hadn’t felt so desperate and horny, he would have been more than glad to knock it off the other’s face. 

“Did you miss me?” Liev asked, and Val rolled his eyes. The other had only been gone for a short while on business, having seen some shady underground activity and deciding to check it out, a mere three days. Of course Val hadn’t missed him. That’s what he told himself at least. On the outside, Val playfully rolled his eyes and shoved at his chest. Liev didn’t move backwards like he usually did, he didn’t move at all actually, almost resembling a wall in that regard. Val gulped before licking his lips as he remembered how powerless he was against the other when it counted.

“Do you even have to ask that anymore?” He asked after a few moments of bated breaths, and Liev laughed, shifting his hands from beside Val to his hips. 

“I suppose not, but I like hearing it.” His mouth was then trailing wet, open mouthed kisses to Val’s neck, and he gasped, his mouth parting in pleasure. A sweet moan was released from his lips as his lover found the sensitive spot right underneath his ear, and Val— no longer able to control himself— began rolling his hips downwards towards Liev’s thigh, seeking any type of friction. The other chuckled against his throat, as though amused with Val’s attempts.

As the other continued to suck bruises into his neck and dig his fingers into the sensitive skin around his hips, Val found it harder and harder to keep his composure. Mewls and whimpers fell from his lips at an embarrassing rate, and he cursed himself for always being so sensitive— especially when the other was gone for days at a time. His hips grew more desperate as he rubbed himself off against the hardened muscle of Liev’s thigh, and he felt painfully hard in his sweatpants, feeling as though he’d burst at any minute. “I almost forgot what sweet noises you make,” Liev whispered against his neck, and Val enjoyed the vibrations that the other’s deep voice sent through him, going right to his cock and sending all his blood rushing downwards.

Finding that he was unable to take the other’s teasing anymore, he removed his hands from the tangled tresses of Liev’s hair and pulled up the other’s shirt, revealing the beautifully muscled skin underneath. “You’re wearing too many clothes,” Val complained, a whine threatening to enter his voice before Liev used one of his hands to stop him, grabbing both his wrists and shoving them against the wall above his head.

“Have patience. I think I want to play with you first.” At this, Val did whine, openly and completely unashamed, because that just wasn’t fair. Liev ignored him, releasing his hands as he gave an order, “Take your shirt off.” Val instead put his hands on the other’s shoulder to look him in the eye and plead his case.

“But Liev, it’s been so long. Can’t we just fuck?” He asked, driving his point home by arching his back to grind their hips together. Liev’s eyes darkened and the next thing he knew, he was being shoved into the wall, the breath knocked out of him. 

“Who’s the one in control here?” Before Val could look away, Liev grabs his jaw so that his eyes are forced back onto him. His knees buckle from the absolute dominance radiating off of him, until Liev’s hands around his waist is the only thing keeping him from sliding down the wall. 

“You are.”

“What was that? I couldn’t quite hear you.” They both knew that Liev had heard him perfectly clear from their close proximity— he just liked making Val spell everything out. 

“You’re the one in control.” Val was rewarded with a brief kiss. 

“Shirt off then.” Val obeyed him and threw his shirt to the ground, not caring where it landed. Immediately, Liev’s hands moved up to his nipples, playing with the buds and making them hard between his fingers, until Val was gasping and bucking his hips against Liev, trying to seek his release. It was all in vain, as Liev's attention was devoted solely to his nipples, which were now a deep red in color, resembling his cock in that regard.

Val released a startled moan when Liev leaned down and placed his lips around one, beginning to suck and bite gently on it, rolling it on his tongue expertly before taking it completely into his mouth. He continued this tortuous nipping until Val was begging for mercy, and then simply moved on to the next one. “Tell me, do you think you can cum from just your nipples?” He asked, his voice so deep it sounded like an absolute sin, looking up at Val with a glint in his eye so evil that he wouldn’t be surprised if the other sprouted wings and a horn.

“No no no— absolutely not.” Val shook his head fervently, and Liev only smirked.

“I definitely think you can, and you will.” Val groaned, although it quickly turned into a whimper when Liev bit one nipple and pinched the other at the same time. 

“Liev please.” He made one final plea, although it went unheard.

It wasn’t long after that that he felt that familiar heat stirring in his gut, and by then he had been reduced to noises that would leave him embarrassed for years. His nipples burned from the attention they received, almost to the point of pain, but Liev kept at it, the only other place he touched being Val’s supple hips when he squirmed too much or tried to move away from the other’s ministrations.

The sensation kept building until even pain turned into pleasure, and Val’s fingers buried themselves in his lover’s hair in a desperate attempt to ground himself in some way. He keened as he felt himself treading on the edge. “Fuck— I think I’m gonna cum,” He muttered out, and this only spurred Liev on. 

“Cuming from just your nipples. What a slut.” His humiliating words burned Val’s cheeks, and he felt himself fall, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train. Val’s back arched off the wall and further into Liev’s body as he came in his own pants, the only thing that silenced his cries being Liev’s lips placed over his own. Val trembled and shook, his cock pulsing in his joggers and making a mess that would be a pain to clean out later. He couldn’t bring himself to care though, only being able to think about Liev, and him swallowing every noise he made, as well as the white hot pleasure that made him see stars.

As Val came down from his high, he was vaguely aware that they had moved to the bed. “Were you a good boy? Did you cum without my permission?” He asked, and Val shook his head, not quite trusting his words just yet. “Let’s find out then,” He said before his hands went under the waistband of Val’s joggers, smirking when he found the other wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He gathered some of the cum before glancing at it, and Val noticed that it was thick— as it always was when he had to go days without release. The smile that Liev directed towards him was downright sinful, and Val could feel himself wanting to slip back into the haze. “Good boy.” Val melted at the praise, and when his lover’s fingers pressed against his lips, he began sucking on them without needing to be told.

Liev was really the one that had a cum kink, but as Val tasted himself on the other’s fingers, he felt he could finally understand why. There was something incredibly arousing about the salty, bitter taste, and if it weren’t for his refractory period, Val knew he’d be getting hard again. 

Sadly, Liev had other plans about Val getting a break, and without moving his fingers from the other’s mouth, his other hand began lazily stroking Val’s cock. Val tried to squirm away from his touch, but his grasp was firm and he followed the other’s hips wherever he went. Val was tempted to bite Liev’s fingers, but he stopped himself and instead opened his mouth wider, allowing Liev to play with his tongue as he saw fit. Drool gathered in the corner of Val’s mouth, but it was too difficult to swallow and so there it stayed.

“Liev— wait it’s— it’s sensitive,” He managed to stutter out between the other’s fingers, and unshockingly, like most things, it didn’t deter him.

“Wait? I thought you wanted me to touch you?” He asked, sounding way too innocent for what he was doing. 

“Fuck, I can’t—”

“You can.” His tone left no room for debate, and Val groaned in resignation. 

It wasn’t long before Val became hard again, and he began moving his hips up to meet Liev’s palm, causing that awful smirk once more. “Hard so soon? Did you miss being a slut for me that much? Eager for me to make you cum?” He teased, and Val whimpered as he felt himself pulse in Liev’s hand from the degradation. He removed his fingers from Val’s mouth and slid his joggers off in one fluid motion, throwing them somewhere onto the floor. Instinctively, Val opened his legs so that Liev was able to slide in between them more easily. 

One of his now wet fingers began circling the rim of Val’s ass, and he tried to push himself down onto it, only to make Liev pull it away completely. “What did I say earlier?” Liev’s voice was stern as he asked the question, jerking his wrist roughly around Val’s cock and making him cry out. It took him a moment to gather his words, and Val knew that soon, he wouldn’t be able to speak at all. Liev knew that too, which was why he was asking him questions and keeping his watchful gaze on him. 

“Patience,” Val repeated, and Liev sucked another bruise on his neck in reward. Liev then began circling his rim again, poking and prodding but not quite pushing through the tight ring of muscle. Val just wanted him to fuck him already, and it took everything he had not to grind himself against him, or even better, get up and start riding him. 

Finally, Liev had enough mercy to push his finger inside, and Val sighed deeply in order to relax himself enough to make it easier. “Good boy,” He murmured into the other’s ear, and Val found himself grinning lazily at the praise. Liev continued jerking him off as he simultaneously finger fucked him, and not soon enough, he added another finger, starting to scissor him open. Val threw his head back with a cry as Liev’s fingers grazed his prostate, and he almost came right then and there. 

“Please Liev, fuck me. I need you in me so badly, I can’t stand it anymore,” He whined, and despite the fact that he hated begging, he knew that he had to try it anyways. It only earned him a deep chuckle, and a thrust that was harder than the previous ones.

“So eager for my cock. You poor thing. You look like you’re getting ready to cry.” What he said was probably true, but Val would never admit to it. “Too bad your begging doesn’t work on me, not unless I tell you to anyway. Now, don’t get me wrong. I’m going to fuck you, but it’s going to be on my time, not yours. Understand?” All the while Liev didn’t stop either of his hands, punctuating his words with a jerk of his wrist or a push against his prostate.

Val nodded his head, but Liev wasn’t having it. “I said, do you understand?” He asked sternly, and it was only then that Val realized the other was testing to see whether or not he’d gone completely nonverbal, too deep in his headspace to give normal responses.

“Un—understood,” He forced out, and Liev finger’s then began pressing hard against his prostate, forcing his hips to jerk up a bit from the force. Val’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as the grip around his cock tightened, and Liev dragged his hand over the sensitive slit of the head of his shaft. Val choked on a moan as he came for the second time that night, grabbing onto Liev’s arms to steady him. It felt as though he was going to lose his mind from the pleasure, and his legs shook almost violently as the tears that had been building finally fell, sliding down his temples and mixing into his hair. 

Liev placed opened mouth kisses on his neck throughout his orgasm, and he praised Val, saying things along the lines of “So beautiful, so perfect,” but it was hard to understand him through the thick haze that clouded his mind. 

When he finally came to, Val was flipped onto his hands and knees with four fingers inside of him. He groaned at the full feeling, and could feel Liev smiling from behind him. He then removed his fingers, and Val whimpered from the loss, shifting his hips in an effort to get them back inside of him. He wanted to say something, but his head was too cloudy and his tongue too heavy to do so. He was completely at his lover’s mercy.

He could feel the tip of Liev’s cock prodding at his entrance and attempted to sit back on it, but Liev’s hands on his hips quickly stopped him. Val whined when instead of fucking him, Liev grabbed one of his hands and pressed in into the small of his back, interlocking their fingers together. Val loved it, he truly did, but he needed Liev to fuck him. 

“Do you remember what you’re supposed to do if it’s too much?” Liev asked, his voice startlingly gentle as Val pressed his shoulders into the mattress and buried his face into one of the pillows. Honestly, no, Val didn’t remember what he was supposed to do, but that didn’t matter. What mattered was his boyfriend fucking him so hard into the bed that Val felt him for weeks. He tried to convey this by shifting his hips down, trying to catch the head of Liev’s cock on his rim. Liev sighed deeply before slapping Val’s ass so hard that it rocked him forward several inches and his head almost collided with the headboard. Val hissed through the pain, and knew that there was going to be a dark bruise by the morning. It wasn’t Liev’s hardest though, and Val knew that it was a warning. For what however, he wasn’t able to wrap his head around.

“Baby boy, I’m not moving until you tell me.” Baby boy, the pet name specifically used for when Val was deep in his headspace or coming out of it. Val tried to remember, to push away the fog just enough for him to, and he was nearly in tears because he wanted his boyfriend to fuck him and he wasn’t.

Suddenly, as though a light switch had flipped, Val remembered. Quickly squeezing the other’s hands three times, he heard Liev sigh in relief above him. “That’s a good boy. So perfect.” The next thing he knew, Liev was sinking into him all the way up to the hilt. “Fuck you’re so tight,” He hissed, and Val sobbed as the full feeling returned tenfold, threatening to overwhelm him. Liev wasted no time as he started fucking Val, finding a powerful rythym within three thrusts that punched sinful noises from his lips. Liev’s thighs slapped against Val’s ass so loudly that it almost drowned out the sounds that came from Val’s lips, and he found that he was just barely able to keep himself up on his knees. 

His mind wasn’t able to form a single coherent thought as Liev sang praises over top of him, sending him farther and farther into his headspace until he wasn’t able to feel anything besides Liev. He couldn’t even hear himself over the blood rushing to his ears, and wasn’t completely sure he was breathing. Val’s knees gave out and he slumped onto the mattress, although it didn’t stop Liev, who simply parted Val’s legs and continued fucking into him. 

Liev filled him so completely that Val never wanted it to stop. The new position forced his cock to rub against the mattress, and he shivered from the new added pleasure. A particularly hard thrust hit his prostate directly, and Val was sure that he screamed as his vision went black for a moment.

“Sensitive spot huh, Baby boy?” Liev asked, even though they both knew he wasn’t expecting a response. Liev then angled his hips so that the head of his cock slammed into that sweet bundle of nerves, and Val could feel renewed tears spilling down his cheeks at the action. He could do nothing but take the maddening pleasure until it was almost overwhelming, but not close enough for him to squeeze the hand that was still firmly planted in his. 

It was a matter of seconds before he was cumming, and he could barely breathe as his orgasm wracked through his body. Every muscle inside of him tensed, and he could hear Liev curse from above him as his cock pulsed right before he came as well. Liev’s hips fucked the both of them through their orgasms, until Val was shuddering and whining from the hypersensitivity.

After a few more moments, Liev tried to pull out, but Val clenched around him tightly, preventing him from moving. Liev hissed from what Val assumed was sensitivity. Served him right. “What’s wrong?” Liev asked, and Val pulled their hands closer towards his chest, trying to convey that he didn’t want the other to leave, without the use of words. Liev caught on quickly, and he chuckled as he ran his hand though Val’s sweaty locks. “Don’t you want to take a shower though?” He questioned, and Val shook his head. “Alright, lemme just get us more comfortable then.” When Liev pulled out this time, Val didn’t complain, because he knew that the other wasn’t leaving him. 

Instead, their positions were switched, and Liev situated himself so that he was on his back, with Val lying on top of him. Immediately, Val tried to curl up into a ball on top of the other’s chest, but Liev’s hands underneath his ass prevented him from getting too comfortable. “Up, up,” He said, and Val complied, squirming up until their heads were level with each other, his legs straddling Liev’s torso. Val wrapped his hands loosely around Liev’s neck and began kissing and nipping at the skin right underneath his ear, causing the man to release a small moan. 

Val could hear a bit of rustling and the next thing he knew, a cloth was being pressed into his still sensitive entrance. Val whined and tried to shift his hands away from Liev’s touch, but a hand at the small of his back prevented him from moving. He then resorted to biting down on the skin near his mouth to express his discomfort, but Liev pressed on, pushing the cloth as deep as he could with his fingers.

“I have to clean you out at least Baby boy. You’ll get a stomach ache if I don’t,” He explained, and although Val still didn’t like it, he stopped trying to wriggle away from the other. Liev finally stopped and pulled the clothes out, causing Val to hiss slightly, before throwing it on the floor and rubbing soothing circles onto his back. “You did so well Baby boy,” He praised, whispering sweet nothings into his ear until Val fell asleep to his calm voice and soothing touch.


End file.
